Terminator 2: Judgment Day
Terminator II (1990 film)}} | starring = | music = Brad Fiedel | cinematography = Adam Greenberg | editing = | production companies = | distributor = TriStar Pictures | released = | runtime = 137 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $102 million | gross = $519.8 million }} Terminator 2: Judgment Day (also referred to as Terminator 2 or T2) is a 1991 American science-fiction action film co-written, produced and directed by James Cameron. The film stars Arnold Schwarzenegger, Linda Hamilton, Robert Patrick and Edward Furlong. It is the sequel to the 1984 film The Terminator, and the second installment in the Terminator franchise. Terminator 2 follows Sarah Connor (Hamilton) and her ten-year-old son John (Furlong) as they are pursued by a new, more advanced Terminator, the liquid metal, shapeshifting T-1000 (Patrick), sent back in time to kill John Connor and prevent him from becoming the leader of the human resistance. A second, less advanced Terminator (Schwarzenegger) is also sent back in time to protect John. After a troubled pre-production characterized by legal disputes, Mario Kassar of Carolco Pictures emerged with the franchise's property rights in early 1990. This paved the way for the completion of the screenplay by a Cameron-led production team, and the October 1990 start of a shortened 186-day filming schedule. The production of Terminator 2 required a $102 million budget making it the most expensive film made up to that point. Much of the film's massive budget was spent on filming and special effects. The film was released on July 3, 1991, in time for the U.S. Independence Day weekend. The film's visual effects saw breakthroughs in computer-generated imagery, including the first use of natural human motion for a computer-generated character and the first partially computer-generated main character. Terminator 2 was a critical and commercial success and influenced popular culture, especially the use of visual effects in films. It received many accolades, including four Academy Awards for Best Sound Editing, Best Sound Mixing, Best Makeup, and Best Visual Effects. The highest-grossing film of 1991 and of Schwarzenegger's career, Terminator 2 has since been ranked by several publications such as the American Film Institute as one of the greatest action films, science fiction films and sequels of all time. Plot In 1995, John Connor is living in Los Angeles with foster parents. His mother Sarah Connor had been preparing him throughout his childhood for his future role as the Human Resistance leader against Skynet – the artificial intelligence that will be given control of the United States' nuclear missiles and initiate a nuclear holocaust called "Judgment Day" on August 29, 1997 – but was arrested and imprisoned at a mental hospital after attempting to bomb a computer factory. Skynet sends a new Terminator, designated as T-1000, back in time to kill John. The T-1000 is an advanced prototype made out of mimetic polyalloy (referred to as "liquid metal") that gives it the ability to take on the shape and appearance of almost anything it touches, as well as knives and other stabbing weapons. The T-1000 arrives under a freeway, kills a policeman and assumes his identity. Meanwhile, the future John Connor has sent back a reprogrammed T-800 (Model 101) Terminator to protect his young counterpart. The Terminator and the T-1000 converge on John in a shopping mall, and a chase ensues after which John and the Terminator escape together on a motorcycle. Fearing that the T-1000 will kill Sarah in order to get to him, John orders the Terminator to help free her. They encounter Sarah as she is escaping from the hospital, although she is initially reluctant to trust the T-800. After the trio escapes from the T-1000 in a police car, the Terminator informs John and Sarah about Skynet's history. In addition, it would create machines that will hunt and kill the remnants of humanity. Sarah learns that the man most directly responsible for Skynet's creation is Miles Bennett Dyson, a Cyberdyne Systems engineer working on a revolutionary new neural net processor that will form the basis for Skynet. Sarah gathers weapons from an old friend and plans to flee with John to Mexico, but after having a nightmare about Judgment Day, she instead sets out to kill Dyson in order to prevent Judgment Day from occurring. Finding him at his home, she wounds him but finds herself unable to kill him in front of his family. John and the Terminator arrive and inform Dyson of the future consequences of his work. They learn that much of his research has been reverse engineered from the damaged CPU and the right arm of the previous Terminator. Convincing him that these items and his designs must be destroyed, they break into the Cyberdyne building and retrieve the CPU and the arm. The police arrive and Dyson is shot, but he manages to trigger several explosives, destroying the lab and his research while sacrificing himself. The T-1000 relentlessly pursues the surviving trio, eventually cornering them in a steel mill. The T-1000 and the Terminator engage in physical combat, with the advanced model severely damaging its adversary. The T-800 is seemingly shut down until its emergency back-up system brings it back online. The T-1000 nearly kills John and Sarah until the T-800 appears and shoots it into a vat of molten steel with an M79 grenade launcher, destroying it. John tosses the arm and CPU of the original Terminator into the vat as well. As Sarah expresses relief that the ordeal is over, the Terminator explains that to ensure that he is not used for reverse engineering he must also be destroyed. It asks Sarah to assist in lowering it into the vat of molten steel, since it is unable to "self-terminate", although John begs the Terminator to reconsider his decision. It bids them farewell as it is lowered into the vat. The Terminator gives a tearful John a final thumbs-up as it disappears into the molten steel and shuts down. Sarah looks to the future with hope, musing that "if a machine ... can learn the value of human life, maybe we can too." Alternate ending An alternate ending shows an elderly Sarah Connor watching an adult John, who is a U.S. senator, playing with his daughter in a Washington playground in the year 2029, narrating that Judgment Day never happened. Cast *Arnold Schwarzenegger as The Terminator / T-800 (Model 101): :An android, built as a synthetic organism composed of living tissue over a titanium "hyperalloy" endoskeleton, reprogrammed and sent back in time to protect John Connor, becoming his surrogate father in the process. Schwarzenegger was reportedly paid $15 million for the role. .}} * Edward Furlong as John Connor: :The ten-year-old son of Sarah, given survival training from a young age, but taken into foster care after his mother is institutionalized. Furlong was discovered by casting director Mali Finn while visiting the Pasadena Boys and Girls Club. Furlong, who had no acting ambitions at the time, stated, "I fell into acting, it wasn't something that I planned". The adult John of 2029 AD is played by Michael Edwards. *Linda Hamilton as Sarah Connor: :Mother of John, the future leader of the Resistance in the war against Skynet. Hamilton reprised her role from the 1984 film for a salary of $1 million. In preparation for the role, Hamilton underwent an extensive thirteen-week training regimen with personal trainer Anthony Cortes, training for three hours each day, six days a week before filming began. She additionally lost on a nonfat diet, conducted throughout the film's six-month shoot. Actor and former Israeli commando Uzi Gal provided her with training for her action scenes. On her work with Gal, Hamilton stated that she undertook "judo and heavy-duty military training" and "learned to load clips, change mags, check out a room upon entry, verify kills." Hamilton's twin sister Leslie Hamilton Gearren also portrayed Sarah when it was required that there be two of the character in the same shot. *Robert Patrick as the T-1000: :An advanced shapeshifting prototypical Terminator composed of liquid metal sent back in time to assassinate John. Cameron stated that he "wanted to find someone who would be a good contrast to Arnold. If the 800 series model played by Schwarzenegger is a kind of human Panzer tank, then the 1000 series had to be a Porsche." *Joe Morton as Miles Bennett Dyson: :Director of special projects at Cyberdyne and a destined creator of Skynet. *Earl Boen as Dr. Peter Silberman: :Sarah's psychiatrist, skeptical of her prophecies of machines destroying humanity. Boen is also reprising his character from the 1984 film. The cast was rounded out with Jenette Goldstein and Xander Berkeley, who portray John's foster parents, Janelle and Todd Voight. S. Epatha Merkerson plays Tarissa Dyson, the wife of Miles Dyson. Cástulo Guerra plays Sarah's friend, Enrique Salceda, who provides her with weapons. Danny Cooksey plays Tim, John's friend. Michael Biehn returned to the series as Kyle Reese, a soldier from 2029, in a short appearance in Sarah's dream. Biehn's scene was not featured in the theatrical release of the film, but it was restored in extended versions of the film. Hamilton's then-twenty-month-old son Dalton plays her on-screen son in a dream sequence set in a playground. Sven-Ole Thorsen played a security guard when John is at the Galleria with his friend Tim. DeVaughn Nixon played Danny Dyson, the son of Miles and Tarissa Dyson. Production Development s of John Connor]] Talk of a potential sequel to The Terminator arose soon after its release, but several outstanding issues precluded such a production. There were technical limitations regarding computer-generated imagery, a vital aspect of the film that would be crucial in the creation of the T-1000 Terminator. The production of James Cameron's 1989 film The Abyss provided the proof of concept needed to satisfactorily resolve the technical concerns. Perhaps more serious were the intellectual-property disputes between Hemdale Film Corporation, which owned the franchise and stymied efforts to produce a sequel, and Carolco Pictures. Given that Hemdale was then experiencing financial problems, Arnold Schwarzenegger urged Mario Kassar, head of Carolco, to bid for the rights: "I reminded Mario that this is something that we've been looking for four years, and that it should be him that should go all-out, no matter what it takes to make this deal." Carolco eventually paid Hemdale $5 million for the franchise in 1990, resolving the legal gridlock. }} The end of the legal disputes coincided with the willingness and availability of Cameron, Schwarzenegger and Linda Hamilton to participate in the sequel; Schwarzenegger, who portrayed the Terminator in the first film, commented: "I always felt we should continue the story of The Terminator, I told Jim that right after we finished the first film." He and Hamilton reprised their respective roles from the first Terminator film. After an extensive casting search, 12-year-old Edward Furlong was selected from hundreds of candidates to portray John Connor; Robert Patrick was chosen to play the T-1000 Terminator because his agility would emphasize the disparity between the advanced T-1000 and Schwarzenegger's older T-800 (Cameron characterized the two as "a Porsche" and "a human Panzer tank" respectively). Patrick had previously appeared in the action feature Die Hard 2, but Furlong had no formal acting experience. Joe Morton was picked to portray Miles Dyson, a Cyberdyne scientist who helped develop the new CPU for the T-800 Terminators. Calling themselves T2 Productions, James and co-producers Stephanie Austin and B.J. Rack rented an office in North Hollywood, Los Angeles, before starting to assemble the crew for Terminator 2. Adam Greenberg, who worked on The Terminator and Ghost (1990), became director of photography, while Joseph Nemec III, who had worked with Cameron on The Abyss, was tasked with production design. The team conducted a national search for a steel mill suitable for the film's climax, eventually selecting a dormant mill in Fontana, California, after weeks of negotiations. Locating a potential Cyberdyne building was more difficult, as the site was to host numerous stunts, shootouts, and explosions. An industrial park in Fremont, California, was eventually rented for the duration of the film's production. Cameron and William Wisher completed the 140-page screenplay draft on May 10, 1990, and by July 15, the first shooting draft had been distributed to the cast and crew; particulars of the technically detailed scripts were shrouded in secrecy. Both the six-week turnaround for the script and the film's accelerated production schedule were to enable a 1991 Fourth of July release. Filming , the site of the truck falling into the flood-control channel underneath|alt=Intersection of two streets under which is a flood-control channel]] Principal photography of Terminator 2 spanned 171 days between October 9, 1990, and March 28, 1991, during which the crew filmed at the Mojave Desert before visiting 20 different sites throughout California and New Mexico. These locations ran the gamut from the crowded Santa Monica Place shopping mall, where the two Terminators converged on John, to flood control channels in the San Fernando Valley, which played host to the chase between the Terminators and John; a river had to be redirected to allow filming on the otherwise wet channels. Cameron and his crew also filmed Terminator 2 at The Corral Bar and the Lake View Medical Center (known as Pescadero State Hospital for the Criminally Insane in the film), both located in Lake View Terrace. The external shots of Cyberdyne Systems Corporation were filmed on location at an office building on the corner of Gateway Boulevard and Bayside Parkway in Fremont, California. Working with up to 1,000 crew members, the production team oversaw numerous stunts and chase sequences, the most notable of which took place on the Los Angeles–Long Beach Terminal Island Freeway, prior to Terminator 2 s climax. Ten miles (16 km) of electric cables were laid to illuminate the night-time chase, which saw a full-scale helicopter crash, a sliding tanker, and other elaborate paraphernalia. Hamilton's twin sister, Leslie Hamilton Gearren, was used in some shots that required two Sarahs, including a scene where Sarah and John perform repairs on the Terminator's head (deleted from the theatrical release, but restored on the extended edition), and in some of the shots where the T-1000 impersonates Sarah. Gearren is playing whichever "Sarah" is farthest from the camera, alternating between the real Sarah and the T-1000 based on camera position. Another set of twins, Don and Dan Stanton, were used to depict a scene where the T-1000 mimics a guard at the asylum. An unprecedented budget of $102 million (1991 dollars)—3.5 times the cost of the average film and approximately 15 times the $6.4 million budget of The Terminator —was reserved for Terminator 2. A significant proportion of this was for actor and film-crew salaries. According to The Daily Sentinel '' and ''The Daily Beast, Arnold Schwarzenegger was given a $11–12 million Gulfstream III business jet, while $5–6 million was allocated towards James Cameron's salary. The production itself, which included special effects and stunts, totalled $51 million. Despite the significant expenditure, the film had nearly recovered its budget prior to its release. Worldwide rights were sold for $65 million, video rights for $10 million, and television rights for $7 million. Effects ability. (0:20)|alt=Video sample of the film]] Terminator 2 made extensive use of computer-generated imagery (CGI) to vivify the main two Terminators. The use of such technology was the most ambitious since the 1982 science fiction film Tron, and would be integral to the critical success of the film. CGI was required particularly for the T-1000, a "mimetic poly-alloy" (liquid metal) structure, since the shapeshifting character can transform into almost anything it touches. Most of the key Terminator effects were provided by Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) for computer graphics and Stan Winston for practical effects. Creation of the visual effects cost $5 million and took 35 people, including animators, computer scientists, technicians and artists, ten months to produce, for a total of 25 man-years. Despite the large amount of time spent, the CGI sequences only total five minutes of running time. Enlisted to produce articulated puppets and prosthetic effects was Stan Winston's studio, who was also responsible for the metal skeleton effects of the T-800. ILM's Visual Effects Supervisor, Dennis Muren, remarked, "We still have not lost the spirit of amazement when we see ... visual effects on the T-1000 coming up." Such was the role and creation of CGI that the visual-effects team was awarded the 1992 Academy Award for Best Visual Effects. For Sarah's nuclear nightmare scene, Robert and Dennis Skotak of 4-Ward Production constructed a cityscape of Los Angeles using large-scale miniature buildings and realistic roads and vehicles. The pair, after having studied actual footages of nuclear tests, then simulated the nuclear blast by using air mortars to knock over the cityscape, including the intricately built buildings. Release and reception Terminator 2 had its worldwide premiere at the Cineplex Odeon Century Plaza Cinemas in Century City, Los Angeles, on July 1, 1991, attended by VIPs including Nicolas Cage, Christian Slater, Arnold Schwarzenegger and his wife Maria Shriver. Following its domestic release on July 3, the film was progressively distributed to cinemas in Australia, Germany, the United Kingdom, Hong Kong, Spain, and at least ten other countries by the year's end. Critical response Terminator 2: Judgment Day received widespread critical acclaim. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes – established on the Web in 1998 – retroactively reports that T2 earned 93% positive reviews. The average score was 75 out of 100 from 22 critics on Metacritic. (6.8/10) Voters on the Internet Movie Database give the movie an 8.5 out of 10, ranking it as #41 on the Top 250 movies of all time. CinemaScore reported that audiences gave the film a rare "A+" grade. The Montreal Film Journal called it "one of the best crafted Hollywood action flicks." Screenwriting guru Syd Field lauded the plot of Terminator 2, saying, for example, "every scene sets up the next, like links in a chain of dramatic action." Roger Ebert, writing for the Chicago Sun-Times, who gave the film 3.5 stars out of a possible 4, praised Schwarzenegger's performance, saying, "Schwarzenegger's genius as a movie star is to find roles that build on, rather than undermine, his physical and vocal characteristics." Hal Hinson, reviewer for The Washington Post, was also very positive in his review, writing that: "No one in the movies today can match Cameron's talent for this kind of hyperbolic, big-screen action. Cameron, who directed the first Terminator and Aliens, doesn't just slam us over the head with the action. In staging the movie's gigantic set pieces, he has an eye for both grandeur and beauty; he possesses that rare director's gift for transforming the objects he shoots so that we see, for example, the lyrical muscularity of an 18-wheel truck. Because of Cameron, the movie is the opposite of its Terminator character; it's a machine with a human heart." Gene Siskel of the Chicago Tribune was extremely enthusiastic about the film, giving it 3 1/2 stars, "thanks to some truly spectacular and at times mystifying special effects – as well as some surprisingly solid acting, this is one terrific action picture, more enjoyable than the original." Further, Siskel noted, "the level of tension in the film is palpable because we can't figure out how Arnold is going to terminate the Terminator." Halliwell's Film Guide rated the film as an improvement on its predecessor, giving it two stars out of four and describing it as a "thunderous, high-voltage action movie with dazzling special effects that provide a distraction from the often silly narrative."Halliwell's Film Guide, 13th edition – ISBN 0-00-638868-X. Writing for Time, Richard Corliss was far less pleased, stating that the film was a "humongous, visionary parable that intermittently enthralls and ultimately disappoints. T2 is half of a terrific movie—the wrong half." Leonard Maltin gave the movie only 2 1/2 stars, stating, "like so many sequels, lacks the freshness of the first film and gives us no one to root for." Box office Opening in 2,274 theaters in the United States, Terminator 2 earned $54 million during its Fourth of July opening weekend, $3 million behind Batman (1989) during its opening five-day weekend. According to Christopher Rosen of the website Movieline.com, however, Terminator 2 grossed $54 million during the five-day period following its release, $3 million ahead of Batman. Elsewhere, the film grossed $3.4 million in Australia and $7.1 million in Germany during their opening weekends in September and October 1991, respectively. According to Box Office Mojo, the film's production costs was $102 million, which, at the time, was the highest ever. However, if adjusted for inflation, Cleopatra (1963), which cost $44 million when it was made in 1963, would have been $219 million in 1995 dollars. Terminator 2 was a box-office success, earning $204.8 million in the United States and Canada alone, and $519.8 million worldwide. It was the highest-grossing film of 1991, beating Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, and is TriStar Pictures' highest-grossing film to date. The film is ranked 110 in box office earnings of all time in the U.S. and Canada, and 84 worldwide. The original Terminator grossed only $38 million in the U.S. in its theatrical run, making Terminator 2 s 434 percent increase a record for a sequel. The film sold an estimated 48,656,400 tickets in North America. Accolades Home media The 137 minute theatrical cut of the movie was first released on VHS in November 1991. On November 24, 1993, the Terminator 2: Judgment Day: Special Edition cut of the film was released to Laserdisc and VHS, containing 15 minutes of previously unseen footage including scenes with Michael Biehn reprising his role as Kyle Reese in a dream sequence. Some scenes, however, were still not included in the two-cassette VHS cut. In October 1997, the film received its first DVD release which included only the theatrical cut. The subsequent "Ultimate Edition" and "Extreme Edition" DVD releases also included the extended version of the film. The Extreme Edition DVD has several DVD-ROM features, including an "Infiltration Unit Simulator" and the "T2 FX Studio", an application where images of a person can be imported and transformed into a T-800 or T-1000, and the "Skynet Combat Chassis Designer", a program where viewers could build a fighting machine and be able to track progress online. The Extreme DVD also contains a WMV-HD theatrical edition of T2, where the film could be watched, for the first time, in Full HD 1080p format. In 2006, Lionsgate released a Blu-ray of the film that is presented in a slightly washed-out 1080p transfer and included no special features and a DTS 5.1 audio track from the DVDs instead of a lossless audio track. On May 19, 2009, Lionsgate re-released the film on Blu-ray with an enhanced and improved video transfer, as well as a THX certified DTS-Master Audio 6.1 audio. This "SkyNet Edition" with a runtime of 152 minutes also saw a limited collector's edition encased in an Endoskull. The limited collector's edition includes the 2009 Blu-ray, as well as the Extreme Edition and Ultimate Edition DVDs and a digital copy of the film. In 2015, Sony released the extended version of the film as part of the Terminator Quadrilogy box set alongside the other Terminator films. However it featured no special features. 3D conversion On August 29, 2016 —August 29, 1997 being the date when Skynet becomes self-aware in the films— it was announced that the film will be digitally remastered in 3D to commemorate its 25th anniversary, with a worldwide re-release planned for summer 2017. DMG Entertainment and Studiocanal will work together with Cameron to convert the film using the StereoD technology. The 3D version will have its world premiere on February 17, 2017 at the Berlin International Film Festival. Marketing The film was adapted by Marvel Comics as a three issue miniseries, which was collected into a trade paperback. In the years following its release, several books based on the film were released, including Malibu Comics , , IDW Comics , and by S.M. Stirling, and by Russell Blackford. In 1996, Cameron directed an attraction at Universal Studios Theme Parks, titled T2 3-D: Battle Across Time, which saw the return of Schwarzenegger, Hamilton, Patrick, and Furlong to their respective roles. Costing $60 million to produce, with a running time of only 12 minutes, it became the most expensive venture per minute in the history of film. The attraction opened in the Universal Studios Florida in mid-1996, with additional venues opening in the Universal Studios Hollywood in May 1999, and the Universal Studios Japan in March 2001. Seven games were created based on the film, made available for home consoles and arcade machines. A line of trading cards was also released. Soundtrack The score by Brad Fiedel was commercially released as the Terminator 2: Judgment Day (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) CD and cassette tape and contained twenty tracks with a runtime of 53 minutes. The score spent six weeks on the ''Billboard'' 200, reaching a peak of No. 70. The album was re-issued in 2010 by Silva Screen Records and featured a collectable booklet Songs not included within the soundtrack *"Guitars, Cadillacs" – performed by Dwight Yoakam *"Bad to the Bone" – performed by George Thorogood & the Destroyers *"You Could Be Mine" – performed by Guns N' Roses Impact and legacy Recognition In June 2001, the American Film Institute (AFI) ranked the film at number 77 on the AFI's 100 Years...100 Thrills, a list of films considered to be the most thrilling in film history. In 2003, the AFI released the AFI's 100 Years...100 Heroes and Villains, a list of the 100 greatest screen heroes and villains of all time. The Terminator, as portrayed by Schwarzenegger in Terminator 2: Judgment Day, was ranked at number 48 on the list of heroes, as well as at number 22 on the list of villains for its appearance in the first Terminator film. The character was the only entry to appear on both lists, though they are different characters based on the same model. In 2005, Schwarzenegger's famous quote "Hasta la vista, baby" was ranked at number 76 on the AFI's 100 Years...100 Movie Quotes best film quotes list. The film placed number 33 on Total Film s 2006 list of The Top 100 Films of All Time. Empire ranked the film number 35 on its list of The 500 Greatest Movies of All Time. In 2008, the film was voted the eighth-best science fiction film ever on AFI's 10 Top 10. IGN named the film the tenth-greatest science fiction film of all time, saying that it was "one example of a sequel coming along and just destroying the original in every regard." Empire ranked Terminator 2: Judgment Day as the third-best film sequel of all time. In 2012, Total Film placed the film at eighth place on its list of "50 Sequels That Were Better Than The Original". In 2016, Playboy ranked the film number one on its list of 15 Sequels That Are Way Better Than The Originals. Richard Roeper named Judgment Day the third-best film sequel ever made, stating that it "surpasses the original in every level." American Film Institute recognition * 1998: AFI's 100 Years...100 Movies – Nominated * 2001: AFI's 100 Years...100 Thrills – #77 * 2003: AFI's 100 Years...100 Heroes & Villains: ** Terminator – #48 Hero ** T-1000 – Nominated Villain * 2005: AFI's 100 Years...100 Movie Quotes: ** "Hasta la vista, baby." – #76 * 2007: AFI's 100 Years...100 Movies (10th Anniversary Edition) – Nominated * 2008: AFI's 10 Top 10 – #8 Science Fiction Film Cultural references Robert Patrick makes a cameo appearance in Wayne's World (1992) as the T-1000 character in a scene where he pulls Wayne's car over, holds up a photo of John Connor and asks, "Have you seen this boy?", to which Wayne, being presumably a fan of The Terminator franchise and knowing T-1000 as a time-travelling assassin, screams in panic and drives away from him. Patrick also makes a cameo appearance as the T-1000 in Last Action Hero (1993), when he is seen walking by Schwarzenegger as he enters Los Angeles Police Department headquarters. In the same film, actor Sylvester Stallone is featured as the Terminator on a Terminator 2 poster instead of Schwarzenegger. In Hot Shots! Part Deux (1993), a caricature of Saddam Hussein is frozen, shattered, and reformed in a direct parody of the T-1000 from the final scene of Terminator 2. The film is referenced multiple times in a variety of animated series, such as The Simpsons, including episodes "Homer Loves Flanders" (1994), "Treehouse of Horror VI" (1995), "The Simpsons 138th Episode Spectacular" (1995), and "Day of the Jackanapes" (2001). The film is also parodied in Family Guy and American Dad!. Additionally in the 2014 film The Lego Movie, Wyldstyle says to Emmet, "Come with me if you wanna not die." A trailer for WWE 2K16 reenacts the bar scene with Schwarzenegger interacting with various wrestlers. See also Notes References }} Further reading * }} * }} * }} * * * * External links * * * * * * Category:1991 films Category:English-language films Category:1990s action films Category:1990s science fiction films Category:American films Category:American science fiction films Category:American action films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American sequel films Category:Android (robot) films Category:Apocalyptic films Category:BAFTA winners (films) Category:Carolco Pictures films Category:Chase films Category:Cyberpunk films Category:Drone films Category:Dystopian films Category:Films set in psychiatric hospitals Category:Fictional portrayals of the Los Angeles Police Department Category:Fictional wars Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about shapeshifting Category:Films directed by James Cameron Category:Films set in 1995 Category:Films set in 1997 Category:Films set in 2029 Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in New Mexico Category:Films that won the Academy Award for Best Makeup Category:Films that won the Best Sound Editing Academy Award Category:Films that won the Best Sound Mixing Academy Award Category:Films that won the Best Visual Effects Academy Award Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation winning works Category:Lightstorm Entertainment films Category:Nanotechnology in fiction Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Screenplays by James Cameron Category:StudioCanal films Category:Techno-thriller films 2 Category:Time travel films Category:Articles containing video clips Category:Films produced by Gale Anne Hurd Category:3D re-releases